


Not So Scary

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [14]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Ghosts, Kisses, M/M, Peanut Butter, Sam and Dean make a wild appearance, stupid ghosts who don't know how to ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch and Scott have a ghost who doesn't quite know how to be scary. He's kind of annoying, actually. The only use of him is that he may or may not have gotten them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Scary

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little longer than expected for a drabble. Oops.

Mitch wasn’t quite sure when it started doing its… ghost things. Ghost things being things like flinging the peanut butter jar across the kitchen right before you stick your spoon in it and writing weird things on the fogged mirror while you’re in the shower. It also enjoyed fun ghost activities like banging on the windows and doors at night and splashing crap onto the floor, walls, and ceiling – which was a pain in the ass for Mitch to clean off, thank you.

At first it was scary; don’t get him wrong – Scott was actually the first to have an encounter, being home alone while Mitch was out with Kirstie. He was editing the new Superfruit video, headphones on and eyes glued to the screen, when he noticed the room’s temperature drop suddenly. He looked up, and someone had written ‘get out’ all over the walls. In peanut butter.

Scott had run out of the apartment building and called Mitch, relaying the story between heavy breaths. Mitch had, unwittingly, rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, assuming this was some prank a bored Scott had come up with.

It had sounded like something Scott would do at the time, okay?

Mitch had continued to be skeptical for the rest of that week and was a little annoyed that Scott hadn’t dropped it by the following Monday. “It’s real!” Scott said, seemingly on repeat. “It happened!”

Scott had even shown Mitch the peanut butter all over the walls as proof. This only served to make the shorter man upset, seeing as Scott had borrowed his Mac to edit and was in Mitch’s room, making the peanut butter mess happen on _his_ walls. Mitch had forced Scott to clean the crap off of the walls with a wet dishrag, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Scott had fucking smeared _peanut butter_ all over the _freaking walls_.

Luckily for Scott, Mitch met the ghost in a kitchen encounter a few days later. Mitch had been standing by the fridge, ordering a pizza, when all of the drawers and cabinets suddenly flung themselves open. Their contents flew out and spilled all over: the knives sticking out of the walls and silverware buried in the hard wood floors. With a burst of adrenaline, Mitch dropped his phone and ran into the living room, dragging Scott with him and interrupting his _Golden Girls_ marathon.

Once outside and adrenaline still pumping through him, Mitch had stood on tiptoe and dragged Scott in for a kiss. Scott seemed to be into it, so they talked (at Starbucks – there was no way Mitch was going back into that God-forsaken apartment), and decided that they could start something together.

The ghost had gotten particularly restless once they started dating (“Great!” Mitch shouted from his bedroom as he stared at the YOU ARE SINNERS scrawled across the ground in ketchup (by the end of this whole ordeal they’d had to replace almost everything in the fridge and pantry). “We have a homophobic ghost on _top_ of having a ghost!”) and there was an incident almost every day.

Things would get especially annoying when they would try to have a date, or kiss, and he’d ruin it. Once they started sleeping in the same room, converting Scott’s old room into a fun office/exercise place, he’d started banging around at night. Mitch had invested in some high quality ear plugs.

They’d seen him a couple of times, and had found out he was an old, crooked man with a long beard and no eyes. Mitch had shuddered at the first couple of sightings, screamed at the very first, but he had popped out of so many places that they were both desensitized to the whole ‘no eyes’ issue.

After about six months, Chad (Mitch jokingly called him Chad once and the name stuck) started to lose his creativity.

Mitch and Scott started to consider calling someone the moment Scott opened the cereal box and Chad had popped out of it, screaming bloody murder. Scott had ignored him and poured his Cheerios.

He wasn’t even _scary_ anymore; he was just a nuisance.

They looked up priests on the Internet, even put up an ad, and they got a response by a priest from Lawrence with the name of Dean Plant. Two days after they gave the address, Dean Plant arrived. Another priest was with him, but Mitch was too tired to question them about it.

“You don’t look like priests,” Scott blurted in an accusatory tone, before covering his mouth and mumbling: “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

As Scott left, the shorter priest smiled and said, “Hi, I’m Father Dean and this is Father Sam Page, we’re here about that ghost?”

“Yeah, come in,” Mitch invited, putting some enthusiasm into his words. The past few days had been trying, with Chad popping up out of their flower pot and closet. Twice.

Father Dean dumped a duffel bag unceremoniously onto the couch, and as Mitch studied Father Sam’s towering 6’4” frame, he agreed that they didn’t look like priests. But he wanted the ghost out, so he decided to let the maybe-not-priests do their work.

“If you guy’s would leave the apartment and come back in a few hours, that’d be great,” Father Sam said, smiling kindly.

“Yeah, totally,” Mitch told him, trying not to sound too eager. “Come on, Scott.”

They had a lovely date, Mitch snuck a few kisses, and when they came home, they received two priest’s emergency numbers and Chad was gone.

Mitch tried not to think about the fact that Chad was the reason he and Scott were together, and they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! I couldn’t think of any ideas for a drabble, until a brainchild was suddenly born whilst watching Supernatural. I was thinking to myself: what if Scott and Mitch had a ghost problem? This was also inspired by a great X-Men fic I read (Cherik) called Resting in Peace Was Never an Option. It’s on AO3, so check it out if you like the pairing/fandom! The next chapter of Extraordinary is under construction, so keep your eyes open! Thanks for reading!


End file.
